


levi takeover...

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan





	1. sweet dreams turn into coffee in the morning

Ok, but before you read... small amount of sexual activity ahead tbh

* * *

 

_**I wish I could paint our love** _   
_**These moments in vibrant hues** _   
_**Wordplay, turns into gun play** _   
_**And gun play turns into pillow talk** _   
_**And pillow talk turns into sweet dreams** _   
_**Sweet dreams turns into coffee in the morning** _

Levi laid in bed beside me, sleeping.

He moaned my name, "(f/n)..."

I turned around to sound of my name.

_I thought it was Levi, but he was peacefully sleeping._

That was when something poked my leg. I rubbed my thigh against it, just to Levi make a small sound.

_Guess he is having a nice dream._

Soon enough, after repeatedly rubbing against him, I pulled the covers off of us.

**_Coffee in the morning_ **   
**_I don't wanna wake you_ **   
**_I just wanna watch you sleep_ **   
**_It's the smell of your hair_ **   
**_And it's the way that we feel_ **   
**_I've never felt comfortable like this_ **

That's when I decided to help him out a bit.

I slowly lifted Smolevi out of Levi's boxers (lmao gr8 name, reader-chan!).

That's when the fun part came! (I think you're enjoying this a bit too much, m8.)

I slowly licked the tip, tasting the precum, and taking him into my mouth.

Levi shivered, before once again moaning, "Damn..."

A few minutes later, after I started sucking and licking, Levi actually woke up. I guess the first thing he felt was someone - me - on his Smolevi, because the first thing he did was look down at me. Shrugging, I continued.

"Don't fucking scare me like that, brat."

"You know you love meeeeee~!"

"Tch. I  _guess_ I do. Or maybe I'm just saying this so you'll give me a blowjob."

"Smh, you love me and you know it, shorty."


	2. lordt

**_Uhh, p-p-p-pussy for breakfast, that’s how I start my day_ **  
**_My dick is a pen, it’s written all over her face_ **  
**_I put my tongue in her mouth, I make them pussy lips drool_ **  
**_She got that junk in her trunk, you know I like junk food_ **  
**_I tell her like this, life is good, your pussy better_ **  
**_I put on a magnum, like a gold medal_ **  
**_And if it’s sweet then I’mma eat it ‘til I get sugar diabetes_ **  
**_I’m a blood and she anemic, we perfect_ **

I woke up to a song playing. I slowly sat up, taking in (y/n) standing there in only lingerie, dancing sexually. She was in the mirror, at that.

Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was getting combed through with her fingers as she rolled her hips, biting that pretty pink lip of hers.

Soon, she raised her arms above her head, undoubtebly alternating hips to the beat.

She turned around, got into a position where she had her hands on her knees, when she looked up. Her eyes caught mine, and her cheeks were now tinged pink.

"Fuck me," she groaned with embarassment.

"Maybe I will. So... what was that whole... thing, there?"

"Dancing."

"Care to demonstrate some more?"

"No... ugh that was so embarassing!"

I let out a chuckle, pulling her into my arms and peppering her neck and face with kisses. "Care to act out that song?"

"Levi, oh my godddd"


End file.
